An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West
An Equestrian Tail: Yuna Goes West is the fourth and final movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on An American Tail Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Irving Du Bois, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Jamie and Chrissy and Ujasiri are out in the west in Appleloosa. But, Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Bad Bill, Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug has other plans, By stealing the Journals, And rule the entire worlds with Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. With the help of Stuingtion's engines, the human counterparts, SpongeBob, his friends, Rattlesnake Jake and Rango and his gang, Yuna and her friends will do what it takes to save Appleloosa from a cunning evil threat. Plot Opening/Yuna's Daydream The film opens with Princess Yuna daydreaming about facing the evil trolls in Skylands, She succeeded her triumph. Just then, Princess Luna calls for supper as she woke up. At Skylands, Yuna, her friends and their families are all together for the feast. Even Princess Luna and Prince Hiro are ready, It was the greatest feast to celebrate. Meanwhile, Flynn and Cali are walking around the palace. Soon, She explain to him that she's going out west of Equestria for the time being. Then, Flynn began to cry. All of a sudden, someone screams "BAD GUY ATTACK!". Bad Guy Attack!/Sarousch makes his plan The alarm goes one like crazy, As all in Skylands evacuated, Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Bad Bill, Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug send their trolls to the attack. Yuna witnessed the attack, She and her friends knew that they're after the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. So, They set off to try and stop them. Then, Feathers, Bradley, Horace and Bad Bill started attacking. Then, The foals stop and are not willing to abandon their families. But, They were threatened to kill them. Then, There was a loud screech from the violin. It was Stanley Pines coming to the rescue. Then, Yuna, her friends and families escape in the SuperCharger vehicles and fell into the river below. In the river, Yuna, her friends and families ride in SuperCharger Sea Vehicles as they travel along the river, The Journals was started to glowing green as they show the visions. Yuna, her friends and families sees the fliers to Cirque de Sarousch arriving in Appleloosa. Starla remembers the day that she as a monster truck with Braeburn, She became an earth pony ever since, Which was before Round Up was born. So, They decided to visit Appleloosa. Yuna on the other hand wasn't sure about Cirque de Sarousch. The next day, Flynn discovered the note saying "Dear Flynn, My friends, our families and I are on our way to Appleloosa for a western vacation. And just a warning, Cirque de Sarousch is in west. We are heading to Appleloosa, Signed Princess Yuna.". So, Flynn had to find and rally the Skylanders, Kaos and Company for help. At the Train Station/Flynn got chased by Seagulls Meanwhile at the Train Station, Yuna, her friends, families, their mentors, the Dipper Clones, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the Logging Loco, Mr. Great White, Sharky, Mako, Willy, Steam Grinder, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, Steam Excavator, Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune, Shiver, T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, 1206, Marshall P.F., Officer Drake, Sherin, Terri, Rose, Hodgey, Camembert, Dash-9, Kraken, Pincher, Scor-Brein, Rattler, Long Hood, the human counterparts, SpongeBob and his friends are taking the train to Appleloosa. Solarna dreamed of a singer when she saw a singer. Yuna, her friends and cousins always protect the Journals from the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher by keeping them hidden in the handbag. Meanwhile, Flynn ran to get the Skylanders, suddenly, he got chased by a seagull. Flynn fell into a dock filled of seagulls, he ran up the roof and onto the flagpole. Flynn could see the train station, He attempt to get to it. But, Another seagull snaps a rope on his air balloon. Flynn fell into a bird sanctuary and chased by a group of seagulls but got away quickly. In the caboose, Flynn was safe and sound. Having lunch in the dining coach/Sarousch's plan for the Journals Meanwhile, Yuna, her friends and cousins are having lunch at the dining coach. while Rarity's human counterpart, Emerald and Jasmine have dressed in their Rainbooms outfits and practice with the key tar. Yuna was glad to have some company. Then, the song "Way Out West" begins. That night, Everyone went to sleep. Yuna, her friends and cousins went to have a look around the coaches of the train. Just then, They saw the villains were talking to Sarousch. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were communicating on TV about the Journals glowing colors crazy like, Sarousch explained to them that he's planning to trick them into being friends. Yuna and her frends were caught by Feathers McGraw, Sarousch kindly let them go free without any threat. The chase was about to start as Thaddeus E. Klang send McGraw, He was suppose to prevent them from escaping and grab the Journals. McGraw tried to grab them, The foals and kids got lost in the desert. Luna woke up and saw Yuna and her friends and cousins getting left behind, The families began to worry. The next day/Lost in the desert The next day, Princess Luna and Ford were worried about Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and their friends surviving in the desert. Human Rarity always wears cowgirl boots because of the west, Everyone were getting settled in a Hotel. Then, They've met with Trouble Shoes and the Round Up Clowns. Just as Ford keeps his hopes up on Yuna and her friends and cousins, Sarousch and his circus actors pretended to be friends and offered their help to make Appleloosa a new and they fell for it except for the mentors of Princess Yuna's groups. Meanwhile, Flynn over slept out of the caboose and into the desert. Then, He spot small footprints and hoofprints and followed them. Mirages appearing out of nowhere/Meeting Chief Thunderhooves and the Buffaloes Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends were stranded outside the desert looking for fresh clean water. Then, They've witness mirages are Yuna's family, Picnic and waterfall. But it turns out to be an empty pit of sands, dirts and cactuses. Back with Flynn, He kept following hoof and feetprints to Yuna and her friends and cousins. Then, He saw a mirage of Cali. When he started kissing, It turns out to be a nine banded armadillo. Just then, Flynn was captured by a tribe of Buffaloes, And with them are Little Strongheart and Chief Thunderhooves. That night, Flynn explained to them that he was following tracks of Yuna and her friends and cousins. Meanwhile, a glowing distance was spotted. The Journals started to glow as Yuna and her friends and cousins were getting close, They found a tribal camp of the buffalo tribe. The foals and kids went into a dark and all the way to the campsite, They explained about Sarousch's plot for the Journals. Then, The buffaloes offered them a ride to Appleloosa. Yuna and her friends excepted it, So, They make their way to town. Yuna and her friends and cousins reunites with their families The next morning, Yuna and her friends arrived in Appleloosa. At last, They've reunited with their families. Even their guardians, close friends and the human counterparts. As Yuna and her group warned them about Sarousch's plan for the Journals, Ford, Cassim, Lavertus, Wu, Garmadon and the Mentors vouched for them. So, They pretended to fall for the evil plots. Solarna and Sharon's dream coming true/Chased by Bradley, Horace and McGraw In the bar, Scrappy-Doo spied on Sarousch's plot. As he reported to Yuna and the others, Bellwether sends Bradley, Horace and McGraw to try and snatch the Journals. Then, Saourch heard a beautiful singing voice. He saw Solarna singing, Sharon was dancing beautifully, He offered them a preformance to the audience. Cali told Solarna and Sharon not to trust Sarousch or any of the crooks, They believed her as the pretend to fall for their trick. Meanwhile, The foals and kids are trying to avoid McGraw, Bradley and Horace, Yuna even kept the Journals away from them. Bradley demands to hand over the Journals, But Yuna and her friends refused. Horace tried to dispose of them, But Gideon popped his tires. The chase is on while Solarna and Sharon preformed at the audience, The Cake Twins trapped McGraw and Bradley in the closet. Soon enough, Yuna and her friends and cousins made an exit. Help coming from Rango and company/Training the Rango way/The Big Round Up That night, Yuna and her friends felt despaired. Rango, Beans, Priscilla, Doc, Ambrose, Wounded Bird, Waffles, Wounded Bird, Elgin, Spoons, Buford, Fergus and Sergeant Turley came to ask what the problem was. Yuna, her friends and cousins convince them, Rattlesnake Jake, Steamy, his company, the human counterparts, SpongeBob, Patrick and Flynn to help them, And they agreed. So, They gather with the Buffalo Tribe as Little Strongheart volunteered to help. As training begins, Jasmine sweeps away some dusts for training to sweep villains away. The Journals are glowing showing a vision, The villains were taking over Appleloosa. Yuna, her company, Rango, his company, Rattlesnake Jake, Steamy, his company, the human counterparts, SpongeBob, Patrick and Flynn are ready. Soon, They came just in time and met up with the mentors of Yuna's company. Then, Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Bad Bill, Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug begin the ceremony of doomsday. The big western showdown has begun, Yuna and her friends fought them off. Then, McGraw, Bradley and Horace came out of nowhere, Cali was in danger that made Yuna and Flynn so very, very angry and goes in upset, Enraged and in anger, Yuna fought off the weasels one by one. Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw and Bad Bill were behind bars for good, Bradley and Horace are send to Tartarus to see the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher who are very upset that they've failed. Then, There was a staff meeting taking place by Satan. A great western celebration/Rango's advice for Yuna about true heroism Meanwhile, The water was flowing Appleloose. Yuna and her friends saved the day, And Flynn finally got a kiss from Cali. Rango walked away alone and Yuna followed, He gave her a golden hero badge of the west. While watching the sun sets, Rango gave Yuna a special advice about true heroism. Once everyone and everypony's back home, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about her heroism in Appleloosa, And what Rango said to her. After that, She put Journal 4 into a book shelf, Along with the other three. As she went to bed, The Journals started to glow yellow like gold. In the post credit scene at Golden Oaks Library, Yuna and her friends are training in Arena while Misako helps out with the babies at the Nursery. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the Logging Loco, Mr. Great White, Sharky, Mako, Willy, Steam Grinder, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, Steam Excavator, Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune, Shiver, T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, 1206, Marshall P.F., Officer Drake, Sherin, Terri, Rose, Hodgey, Camembert, Dash-9, Kraken, Pincher, Scor-Brein, Rattler, Long Hood, , ????, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, ???, ???? and ???? guest star in this film. *This film is based off "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West". Songs and Music Score #Music Score- Main Titles (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; the film opens) #'My Own Home' - Solarna #Music Score - Cat Rumble (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West: when the bad guys attack) #Music Score - Dog Chase (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; when Flynn got chased by seagulls) #'Way Out West' - Chorus #???? #'Dreams to Dream' - Solarna #'Twice the Love' - Solarna and Sharon #Music Score - In Training (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; while training) #???? Scenes #Opening/Yuna's Daydream #Bad Guy Attack!/Sarousch makes his plan #At the Train Station/Flynn got chased by Seagulls #Having lunch in the dining coach/Sarousch's plan for the Journals #The next day/Lost in the desert #Mirages appearing out of nowhere/Meeting Chief Thunderhooves and the Buffaloes #Yuna and her friends and cousins reunites with their families #Solarna and Sharon's dream coming true/Chased by Bradley, Horace and McGraw #Help coming from Rango and company/Training the Rango way/The Big Round Up #A great western celebration/Rango's advice for Yuna about true heroism Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225